Girls Do What They Want
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: A one-shot songfic. Macey/Preston. Hope you like!


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**_She's 18 and a beauty queen (beauty queen)_**

**_She makes the boys feel so weak (so weak)_**

**_It's all for her, or none at all  
She'll pick you up just to watch you fall  
It's her hands on my hips, I can't escape 'em  
It's that mouth and those lips, try not to taste 'em  
_**

I was watching all the guys goggle at Macey McHenry. We were on campaign again with our dads. Sure, she was hot, but she was a total slut. She could have any guy she wants and she knows it. She parted the sea of boys and came up to me.

"Winters."

"McHenry."

"So, where's your girlfriend? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't have one. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because of your spiderman watches. But they're soooo cool."

I sneered at her, "Ha, don't you want to get back to your boyfriends? Or have you already slept with all of them? 'Cause I know you have enough class not to sleep with the same guy twice."

She glared at me, "Whatever. I have to go."

"Later."

She sneered at me and left. I rolled my eyes, I will never ever fall for a girl like Macey McHenry.

**_That's just the way things are_**

**_And the way they'll always be  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can_**

She gets everything she wants. Especially guys. She's always been like that too. I remember when we were little and she got her first boyfriend. We were about 7.

_She walked up to me, hand in hand with Luke Grovsky._

_"Hey Preston. Look who's my new boyfriend." She smiled at me._

_"Luke? I hate that guy!"_

_"I'm right here you know." Luke said._

_"Shutup Grovsky!"_

_"Preston! Don't be mean to my boyfriend! You're just jealous 'cause I got a boyfriend before you did."_

_"Eww! I'm never getting a boyfriend so you win that one."_

_"I always do. But you'll never get a girlfriend either if you still think they have cooties."_

_"They do! Lisa sneezed on me once and I was sick for a week!"_

_"Lisa? I hate her!" That got me thinking._

_"Hey! Don't hate on my girlfriend!"_

_"Your girlfriend? Since when was Lisa your girlfriend?"_

_"Since she told me she liked me." Okay, that part was true. She did like me, but I never asked her to be my girlfriend._

_"Ugh. Whatever, c'mon Luke, lets go on the swings."_

_"Coming!"_

Luke...I hate Luke. **_She's 18 and beauty queen_**

******_ She's figured out all the boys like me_**

**_Head to toe, you know she's dressed to kill (dressed to kill)  
And she could the way she's looking at me  
It's her face and those eyes, I can't escape 'em  
It's that mouth and those lies, try not to taste 'em_**

I was walking on the pier, just watching the sunset. I looked over the pier and saw who I would least expect. Macey. Does she like follow me? I saw her recognize me and roll her eyes. She was wearing a black bikini. She looked really good. No Preston! Snap out of it! All of a sudden she was walking up to me.

"Are you following me Winters?" I was staring at her lips. They were shiny with lip gloss. Preston! She's a slut!

"Uh, no. Are you following me?"

"And just why would I do that?"

"Because you secretly love me." A strange look crossed her eyes but was quickly covered by a sneer.

"As if."

I just smirked. Her nose stud glitter in the sun. I looked at her lips again. I can't take it! I just have to kiss her, just once, what's wrong wit that?

I leaned in and kissed her. Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries. She was surprised but after awhile she kissed me back. My tongue licked her bottom lip and she let me in. I wrapped my arms around her bare waist. She ran her hands up and down my chest, they finally settled around my neck. We pulled apart for air and we were both dazed and breathless.

"Wow." I said.

She was looking at my chest, "You should take your shirt off more often, I hate to admit it but you're pretty hot Winters."

"You're beautiful."

She looked at me and blushed. When we finally realized that we were still in each others arms, we pulled apart.

I cleared my throat, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah."

I hate to admit it, but I think I'm falling for Macey McHenry.

**__****_That's just the way things are_**

**__****_And the way they'll always be_**  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  


I woke up and headed outside. That's when I heard voices.

"Macey, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

The guy chuckled.

Then I heard kissing noises. Anger flared inside of me. I went back inside to the gym. I blasted my ipod and hit the punching bag. Who was this guy? And why was he kissing my girl? Well, she's not my girl, but that kiss yesterday was so amazing I couldn't just leave it like that. I punched the bag so hard it hit the ceiling. Obviously making noise which made my mom come in and see what's up.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, girl stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm sure whoever she is, she's lucky to have you."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie."

She left and that got me thinking. I can't mope about Macey. I have to show her that I'm better than that guy. Whoever he is.

**_(That's just the way, just the way, just the way things)_**

**_'Cause the boys are feeling jealous  
And it just doesn't make any sense  
Go on and tell them  
All the girls are into fellas  
That toss 'em to the side in the end  
_**

Macey and I were holding each other and smiling at the camera like the happy couple we are. Or are pretending to be. As soon as the photographer left we split apart immediately.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "As soon as this stupid campaign is over we are soooo breaking up."

"My pleasure."

"Hey Macey." A voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw a tall brown haired douche. Ugh, he was exactly the kind of guy that girls love. Tall, brown haired brown eyed, white smile, muscular. What was up with this loser?

"Oh, hey James." her voice went from bitter to flirty. Was she seriously into this guy? Is this her boyfriend?

He leaned over to kiss her but she stopped him. Alright!

"Lets go into the hallway, we don't want the press to see." What? She led him outside of the room. I followed them quietly. I hid around a corner and watched them. As soon as Macey thought they were far enough she pushed him against the wall and they started making out fervently.

Ugh. This is so gross, why was she into him? Can't she see what a scum bag he is? I mean I'm so much better than him! And I'm pretty sure I'm a better kisser, he looks like he's trying to swallow her head, it's disgusting! They pulled apart and she looked around. She saw me. Crap!

"Hold on I'll be right back." She told him.

She came walking up to me, smirking, "What do you want?"

"Why are you with that guy? He's such a loser!"

"Jealous Winters?"

"What? No! Just confused. Why do you kiss me then go with him? It doesn't make any sense. You felt that kiss and liked it as much as I did, so why hide your feelings?"

She sighed, "I was scared. I was scared that if I fell for you that I'd break your heart. And I like you too much to do that."

I sighed, "We can't just assume the worst, we have to try."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't, trust me."

She nodded her head, tears falling down her face. I kissed each one away then I kissed her. It was even more magical than the first.

We pulled apart, breathless.

"So are you gonna dump that John guy?"

"You mean James?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, I'm gonna dump him."

I smiled and we walked away hand in hand.

**_And you know that all the,  
The boys are falling in love  
With girls who don't know what's up  
I think we've all had enough of this now  
These kids are talking 'bout love  
I think we've all had enough  
We've had enough of this now_**

We were taking a walk just around the meadow. We were talking about school and things when she got a phone call.

"Hello? Oh, hey! What? No no of course we're still on for Friday. Okay. Yeah. Alright you too, bye."

She hung up and turned to me.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just a friend."

"Ok."

We started heading back when I saw that John guy pull up to the house.

"What's he doing here?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Didn't you break up with him?"

"Um...I'm going to."

"You didn't break up with him? We've been dating for two weeks!"

"I know, I was going to break up with him on Friday, I don't know why he's here though."

"So that was him on the phone?"

"Well, yeah."

I couldn't believe my ears, "Why? Just tell me why you didn't break up with him. Is it because he's cute? Is it because you like him better? Is it because I'm just a placement while he was away? Was I just something on the side while the main guy was on a trip?"

She was crying, "Preston stop!"

I stopped, but I also walked away. I don't want to hear what she had to say. I turned around, "You said you didn't want to break my heart and that's why you were with him before. But by being with him, my heart's in pieces. I loved you Macey and I still do."

She cried harder and I felt tears sting my eyes as well, but I didn't let them fall. I went into the house and lied down on my bed. I was too numb to do anything else.

**_Girls do what they want_**

**_Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
_**

It's been a week and I've been avoiding Macey. I just can't face her right now, it hurts too much. I walked outside lost in my thoughts when I bumped into someone. Crap, it's Macey. She stopped and looked up at me. I looked at the ground. She reached up to my face by I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So am I."

"I broke up with him."

"Why? I was out of the way, you two could've had the perfect life. I've got to go."

I started walking away.

"You want to know why I broke up with him?" She yelled. I kept walking, "It's because I love you!"

I turned around. She was crying. I stormed up to her and did what I've been wanting to do for a whole week. I kissed her. I held her by the waist and she snaked her arms around my neck. I opened her mouth with mine and she let me. After battling for dominance my tongue won. We were out of breath by the time we pulled apart. I kissed her neck and she gasped. I smirked. I pulled away and she kissed me again. After 5 joyful minutes we pulled apart.

"You really mean it?" I asked her.

"Of course. There's nobody else I ever want except for you."

I kissed her sweetly and pulled away.

"I love you Macey."

"I love you too Preston."

We kissed and my heart was whole again.

**_ Girls do what they want_**

**_Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can_**

**A/N I hope you liked it! The song was Girls Do What They Want by the Maine. Bye!**


End file.
